


Translation, Please

by mochimistress



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a text post, M/M, WHOOOOOOOOOO, and i fell in love woth this paiing, haven't written slash in a while, probably, slight ooc????, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochimistress/pseuds/mochimistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith had no idea what Lance was saying, but he was going to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Translation, Please

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing slash and for the life of me I couldn't find the text post this was based off of.

The first time it happened, they were alone.

Lance had managed to land a blow, sending Keith sprawling to the floor.

“That’s a point for me, _querido._ ” He smirked, running a hand through his sweat drenched hair. Keith coughed into a fist, hoping to cover the flush adorning his cheeks. He had no idea what Lance had said but it sounded oddly like a term of endearment. Shaking his head, he stood up; there was no use building his hopes up over one meaningless word. He stood, falling back into his fighting stance.

“You got lucky that time, Lance. It won’t happen again.”

The grin only grew.

 

The second time was during dinner.

Lance and Keith leaned over the table, faces inches apart as they threw insult after insult at each other. Keith couldn’t remember what they were even yelling about, the way Lance’s eyes sparkled with passion the only thought on his mind. Shiro had finally had enough and ordered both of them to sit down and shut up. Lance threw his hands in the air, pointing a finger at the red clad boy.

“ _Tu me vuelves loco, Cariño!_ ” He huffed, amused. Everyone raised an eyebrow, completely oblivious to what he said. Keith glared, trying unsuccessfully to hide the red in his cheeks.

“What did you say!?” Lance chuckled heartily and his heart skipped a beat.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Their word play continued, Lance always managing to bring that cursed crimson to his face with just a word. It wasn’t until Keith’s almost untimely death did he think there was something more to it.

 

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Get in, get the data, get out. Keith had no idea how he ended up in the back of Lance’s lion, bleeding out, as they raced through the stars on autopilot. A large gash ran down his left side, vision blurring out every few minutes. Lance applied more pressure, drawing out a pained moan from the red paladin.

“Keith, c’mon buddy, stay with me.” Keith blinked up at him, eyebrows creasing. _This is it, isn’t it? This is how I die._ “You’re not dying!” Lance all but shouted; Keith hadn’t realized he’d said that aloud. “ _Por favor, no mueras! Te necesito conmigo._ ” A tear fell, splashing against Keith’s cheek. “ _Mi Corazon, no mueras...por favor, no me dejes._ ” Black danced along the edge his vision as he finally succumbed to the darkness, muffling whatever Lance had said.

The next time he woke, Lance pretended he had said nothing.

 

* * *

 

 “You want me to what?”

“Build me a translator.”

Pidge turned his questioning gaze to the fidgeting teen behind him before returning his eyes to the machine in front of him. “Why?”

Keith grimaced, “I want to know what Lance is saying when he speaks in Spanish.”

“And why don’t you just, or I don’t know, _ask_ him what he’s saying?” Pidge asked, eyeing him skeptically. Keith shifted his weight, looking anywhere but the prying stare.

“Because-look, if you can’t build one then just say so.” He said, praying Pidge would take the bait and stop asking questions. Said boy snorted and threw a small box; Keith barely managed to catch it out of shock.

“Don’t doubt my skills, _mullet._ ” Keith glared; only Lance was allowed to call him that. With a grumbled ‘thank you’ he made his escape, intent on putting the device to use right away.

 

Double checking that the earpiece was in place, Keith made his way to the commons room where Lance and Hunk held their weekly Altean board game night.

“You cheated!” He heard Lance yell as the door opened.

“Dude, you’re just a sore loser.”

“I’ll show you sore loser!”

Lance leaned over the board, studying the pieces suspiciously. Keith’s eyes wandered down his body, appraising every sharp curve, especially the way Lance’s-

He coughed, his face coloring slightly as Lance’s eyes lit up when they found his.

“Keith! Wanna join a round?”

“Why? So that I can beat you both and be accused of cheating? I’m good.” Lance shrugged, resetting the pieces as Hunk snickered.

“Whatever you say, _hermoso._ ” Keith sucked in a harsh breath, stopping short as blood rushed to his cheeks. Hunk glanced over and raised an eyebrow.

“You alright dude?”

“Fine-” He squeaked out, quickly clearing his throat. “I-I’m fine, just…tired.” Lance turned to face him as well, forehead wrinkled.

“You should sit down if you’re tired.”

“R-right.” Keith swallowed, slowly making his way to the couch and sat precariously by Lance. The blue paladin merely shook his head at his ministrations and returned to the game.

Keith watched the duo silently-or rather, watched _Lance._ The dark skinned boy paid no attention to the boy next to him, intent on his game. His tongue stuck out slightly, brow drawn in concentration. His hair barely covered his forehead and fell messily over the top of his head. The years had done good to him, shooting up even taller and filling out. He was no longer a gangly teenager looking or any reason to pick a fight and prove himself. Lance was funny, kind, _confident._

Of course Keith had to go and fall in love with him.

Looking back, Keith couldn’t help but feel like it was preordained or something. Like-like some cheesy romantic comedy, only with space and saving the universe and all that. _It wasn’t sudden either,_ he thought with slight amusement. One day he was looking at Lance and he fell, oh did he _fall_. So lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the second game end, followed the end of the third and calling it a night. Hunk was gone by the time Keith had finally snapped out his reverie, eyes trained on the sliver of exposed skin as Lance stretched.

“Well I’m gonna hit the hay. _Buenas noches, mi Tesoro.”_ He said airily, making his way toward the door.

Lance yelped, suddenly finding himself horizontal, a weight pinning him to the couch. He looked up, only to meet a mop of dark hair.

“Keith what the hell!?” Murmurs were the only answer. “Could you speak up buddy? I can’t understand you with you face planted on my shirt and I kind of want to get to bed _before_ the sun rises tomorrow.” Keith gulped and looked up, meeting his eyes.

“Did…did you really mean what you said?”

Any traces of tiredness disappeared, replaced by widening eyes and shock. _There’s no way he could have known what I was saying…unless…._

His eyes quickly flickered to hair covered ears- nothing in the right ear, but the left…

Bingo.

Willing the flush that had made its way up, Lance breathed deeply.

“And if I did?”

It seemed Keith wasn’t expecting that answer, his gaze shooting up. Cautious hope reflected in his eyes, building Lance’s confidence. With a sharp twist, he flipped their positions, grinning down at a winded Keith, nestling in between his spread legs.

Keith’s flush returned with a fury as he realized their position. Warm breath ghosted over the shell of his ear, hitting the translator directly.

“Do you really want to know what I said?” Lance whispered huskily, sending shivers down his back. The Latino chuckled, running nimble fingers slowly over slender hips, finally coming to rest on Keith’s hips.

“ _Mi sol,_ ” Another shudder. “ _te adoro, eres tan lindo. Quiero ser tuyo-quiero que seas **mio.**_ ” He breathed against porcelain skin. “ _Te quiero besar._ ” Soft lips found his pulse. “ _Q_ _uiero hacer el amor contigo.”_ A harsh grind down had Keith’s back arching, drawing out a moan as his hand clamped onto toned biceps. Lance peppered his way up the creamy skin, barely brushing pink, partially open lips. “ _Te amo.”_

Keith’s eyes flew open, unaware he had even closed them in the first place, and gaped.  Lance watched him nervously, trying to gauge his reaction. His face screamed uncertainty as he bit his lip. But his eyes were filled with untold love bordering lust, untold promises waiting to be said. How he could be so confident yet expect rejection, Keith didn’t know.

Making his decision, Keith tangled his fingers into brown hair and pulled him down, teeth clanking together. Lance let out a muffled squawk before losing himself in the warmth of Keith’s mouth. Tongues lashed out, mixing together and tasting as much as they could as teeth pulled gently at lips. Hands wandering, Lance couldn’t stop his hands from cupping the perk ass under him, giving a teasing squeeze. Keith pulled back, a strangled groan escaping as Lance continued down the juncture of his throat.

“L-lance,” Keith gasped, “I- _fuck_ -I love you too.” Hungry lips finding his again, putting all their pent up passion.

The need for air finally pulled them apart, both red and chests heaving. Foreheads met and Lance couldn’t help but let out a gleeful laugh, nudging his nose against Keith’s.

“ _¿Quisieras quedarte conmigo esta noche, guapo?_ ” Keith grinned.

The translator was definitely a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me two days because of translations (I'm a failure of a Hispanic shhhhhh) Anyways!
> 
> EDIT: fixed some Spanish thanks to a lovely commentor thank you!
> 
> Translations:  
> querido- dear/darling  
> Tu me vuelves loco, Cariño- you drive me crazy, sweetheart  
> Por favor, no mueras! Te necesito conmigo- please, don't die! I need you with me  
> Mi Corazon, no mueras...por favor, no me dejes- my heart, don't die...please, don't leave me  
> hermoso-handsome  
> Buenas noches, mi Tesoro- goodnight, my teasure  
> Mi sol- my sun  
> te adoro, eres tan lindo. Quero ser tuyo-quier que seas mio.- I adore you, you are so cute. I want to be yours-I want you to be mine  
> Te quiero besar.- I want to kiss you.  
> Quiero hacer el amor contigo.-I want to make love with you.  
> Te amo- I love you.  
> ¿Quisieras quedarte conmigo esta noche, guapo?- Stay the night with me, handsome?


End file.
